


You're Much More Handsome

by assguardian



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Geek Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assguardian/pseuds/assguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wednesday… of course they’re at a comic book store</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Much More Handsome

    “Teddy where’s your coat? It’s October. It’s cold.”

    “It’s not _that_ cold,” Teddy insisted, but Billy caught the slight shiver he tried to hide by shoving his hands into his pockets.

    “Right,” Billy mused. “Then I suppose I wont lend you any body heat,” he said teasingly and began to walk ahead, leaving Teddy to fend off the strong fall breeze. With a light skip he turned around and walked backwards, his hands folded behind his back as he flashed his boyfriend a playful grin. “Surely you’re quite alright without any help from me.”

    Teddy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

    Billy let out a quiet chuckle and turned back around. That’s when Teddy made his move. Just as his boyfriend had righted his footing, the blonde shot forward and firmly wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist from behind and lifted him off the ground. “Tee!” The brunette let out a muted shout of surprise turned laughter. “Put me down!”

    “I refuse. You’re warm.”

    “Oh really? Well if you put me down I promise to keep you warm.”

    “But I like you where you are,” Teddy mumbled into the thick wool of Billy’s winter coat. Billy squeezed the arms around him and gave a huff of mock indignation.

    “Yeah and walking the rest of the way to Midtown like this is such a great idea.” There was a moment of pause where Teddy took in a deep breath from his boyfriend’s back before putting the other boy back down on his feet. “Thank you,” Billy tsk’d as he straightened out his coat.

    “And now I’m cold again,” Teddy pouted.

    “C’mere,” Billy took the larger teen’s hand and laced their fingers before pushing their linked hands into his coat pocket. “This’ll have to do for now. We’re almost there anyway. I can see Spider-Man from here,” he said pointing to the Spider-Man sign that marked Midtown Comics’ location. As quickly as Midtown foot traffic allowed, they hurried across the street and up the steep and thin stairway to geek heaven.

    It was a Wednesday afternoon, the new release wall catering to quite a few people browsing the issues. Usually the two would spend quite a while just checking out what was there but with the amount of people there, it seemed less appealing. They decided to head upstairs to peruse the back issues and gladly noted it significantly less populated than the main floor.

    “Bee! Bee check this out!” Billy was just about to start fingering through the issues when Teddy trotted up to him holding a figure in his hands. He snatched the box out of the blonde’s grasp, eyes wide.

    “Oh my god…”

    “Yeah.”

    “Oh…”

    “I know,” Teddy smirked.

    “… my god.” In his hands was a figure of Eli, or rather of Patriot. Billy shot his head up to look at his boyfriend and absently waved the box back and forth. “Do they have anyone else?!”

    “I dunno,” Teddy shrugged. “I only saw this by itself, it may have been misplaced. I’m gonna go check,” he said with a grin and headed back over to the wall of boxed figures. Billy looked back down at the mini-Patriot in his hands and couldn’t stop the ridiculously wide smile splitting his face nearly in half.

    “We’re actually figure material,” he muttered giddily to himself. “This can’t be my life.”

    “Bee! I found y--… I found Wiccan!” Billy all but flung himself at where his boyfriend was crouched by the floor. “Oh! And here’s Hulkling…” Teddy trailed off as he stared at the figure with a narrowed gaze. “Do I really look like this?” He whispered after leaning a bit closer into Billy.

    The brunette raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a quiet laugh. “Are you seriously worried about something like that? Technically you _could_ look just like this,” he murmured back as he motioned to the figure in his boyfriend’s hand. “But no, you don’t. The real you is much more handsome,” he said cheekily. “That’s not to say there’s anything wrong with the figure though. It looks awes-- I don’t look like this… do I?” Billy finally looked down at the Wiccan figure with a frown.

    Teddy laughed and gently bumped the other boy’s shoulder. “Clearly they need to get better manufacturers for these things.”

    “Well there’s a reason for these ones being so cheap and the ones in the glass cases being so expensive,” Billy mumbled.

    “We’ll make it to the glass case one day.”

    Billy glanced back up at the blonde. “You think so?”

    “Of course.” Teddy draped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled them both to their feet. “Don’t forget the main point. There are figures of us.”

    “There… are figures. Of _us_ …” Billy breathed and pulled the box he held in his hands to his chest. Teddy glanced at him skeptically. “Shh I can feel you judging me. I’m trying not to freak out here.” Teddy laughed and pressed his lips to Billy’s temple.

    “So are we getting them?” Billy stared for a moment as if he were having a serious internal conflict.

    “Would that be weird? I feel like that would be weird. That’s like if Captain America bought a figure of himself. Well I suppose it wouldn’t be just like that since he’s, ya know, the Cap! But still the premise is pretty much the same, right? Right? I mean I wouldn’t judge him if he did ‘cause some of those figures of him are really flattering and who wouldn’t want to appreciate the--”

    “Billy,” Teddy interrupted with a chuckle. “You’re starting to ramble.”

    “Sorry.”

    “No, I like it when you geek out.”

    “I’m so glad you find me so endearing when I’m embarrassing myself,” Billy grumbled.

    “If it helps any, I always find you endearing.” The brunette shoved the figure into Teddy’s hands and turned away to hide the blush heating up his cheeks.

    “Maybe we’ll get them another time,” he said off-handedly. “Or we’ll wait till we see some in the glass cases.”

    Teddy put the figures back on the rack and walked up behind his boyfriend to take his hand. “Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Young Avengers nor do I own the photo I added [I'll take it down if that bothers anyone]


End file.
